


Навязчивая мысль

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С момента смерти 99-го Императора Джино никак не может отогнать одну неотвязную мысль по поводу Зеро. И через некоторое время додумать её пилоту Тристана помогают некоторые события около памятника Куруруги Сузаку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навязчивая мысль

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: примерно через месяц после установления мира во всём мире.
> 
> Мельком появляются или упоминаются другие персонажи.

-Предатель! Самый настоящий предатель! – сквозь зубы выдохнул Джино… и опустился на колени перед могилой Куруруги Сузаку, еле сдерживая горький стон. Душевная боль как всегда обострилась, стоило ему прийти сюда, стоило воспоминаниям о бывшем друге снова ожить. Джино и сам не заметил, как Сузаку занял ощутимо большое место в его сердце. И теперь пустота на этом месте жестоко кровоточила. А тягучая тёмная боль не утихала. Но даже зная, что такие страдания приносит одно уже посещение могилы Куруруги, Джино возвращался сюда вновь. Потому что чувствовал непонятную вину перед другом, и что-то ещё, не настолько ясное, чтобы описать словами.

Вот и сейчас это смутное ощущение связи с Сузаку зашевелилось в раненом сердце. И Джино зажмурился, потому что в глаза словно сыпанули крупного песку. Солёного. Яростно потерев раздражённые веки, пилот Тристана опёрся одной рукой о землю перед надгробием. И вздрогнул, услышав за спиной знакомый высокий голос:

-Тут я с тобой не соглашусь.

Оборачиваться Джино не стал. Зачем? Показывать графу Асплунду свои красные глаза и видеть его насмешку, которая и так звучала в словах, совсем не хотелось. Более того это неприятно резануло Джино по и так истерзанному сердцу. Говорить парень тоже ничего не стал, чтобы самому не слышать свой срывающийся голос. Но Ллойд, кажется, и не нуждался во второй стороне диалога:

-За всё то время, что я провёл с Сузаку, он ни разу никого не предал. Ни единого – заметь! – разу не поменял одну враждующую сторону на другую. Когда-то став пожалованным британцем, он до смерти оставался солдатом Империи. А вот то, что эта самая Британния не могла утвердиться в решениях, вины Сузаку нет… А ты как считаешь? Хм?

Джино лишь раздражённо дёрнул плечом на этот провокационный вопрос. Но предыдущие замечания выслушал внимательно. И даже попытался задуматься над ними. Однако вместо него графу ответило тихое мяуканье. И Джино повернул голову. Оказывается, Ллойд обращался к коту, который в узком кругу знакомых Куруруги считался единственным бедствием самог _о_ Седьмого рыцаря. Граф погладил Артура по спинке и взглянул на Джино своими холодными глазами. Тот поднялся на ноги и отряхнул колени. Кот не замедлил мазнуть боком по его голени, после чего упёрся лапами в надгробный камень и вжикнул по нему когтями. Ошалев от такого поведения, Джино с невнятным возгласом подхватил Артура под живот и пересадил на траву. Но кот отличался упрямством своего хозяина, поэтому вернулся к прерванной игре.

-Да что ты будешь делать! – воскликнул Джино и взял Артура на руки. Получил за усердие несколько царапин и шикнул от боли. Услышал за спиной смешок графа и покосился на него. Ллойд, понаблюдав за его вознёй с котом, сложил руки на груди и спросил уже серьёзно:

-Ты правда считаешь Сузаку предателем? Но я тебе говорю, он не предавал Британнию, её и свои принципы. Не бросайся такими обвинениями столь легко… Или же, - тут граф прищурился и пристально оглядел собеседника, - он предал кого-то в плане ожиданий?.. Или, может быть, чувств?.. А?

Последняя фраза и ироничный тон, которым она была сказана, иглой лопнули шар терпения Джино. Рыцарь процедил:

-Не ваше дело, - и направился прочь, даже не взглянув на непрошеного собеседника. Кот смешно пикнул, сдавленный стальными пальцами парня, и оцарапал очередной участок его кожи. А Ллойд смотрел им вслед, сменив ехидную насмешку на слабую улыбку. Потом он повернулся к надгробию и бросил на него белую хризантему. Одну.

* * *

На выходе с кладбища Артур всё-таки выцарапался из рук Джино и с каким-то радостным мявом побежал по боковой дорожке. Рыцарь невольно посмотрел туда же. И успел заметить, как меж деревьев мелькнула фигура в знакомом тёмном плаще и шлеме. Именно к ней нёсся кот. Джино поведение питомца привело в некое смятение, потому что Артур ни к кому так не рвался, как к хозяину. Мысль, которая ускользнула от рыцаря после казни Лелуша, снова мелькнула в его голове, но оформиться не успела: Зеро заметил кота, заметил Джино и до странности поспешно скрылся за ближайшим надгробием. Артур не сдался и продолжил преследование. Но для человека расстояние было большое, да Джино и не видел в погони смысла. Тем более что дальше среди могил начинались заросли сирени, в которых было не продраться, а найти человека – и подавно.

Так что Джино вышел с территории кладбища и сел на мотоцикл, одолженный у Ривала. Мысль относительно Зеро не исчезла, а наоборот вгрызлась в мозг рыцаря зубами догадок и сомнений. Зародилась она ещё тогда, когда он смотрел на Зеро, уклоняющегося от автоматных очередей охраны и бегущего к передвижному трону 99-го Императора. Особенно внимание Джино привлекли его отточенные движения. Зеро явно был солдатом, иначе бы не смог просчитать траекторию полёта пуль, не избежал бы так играючи атаки «Апельсина». И подавно не всадил бы так точно в грудь Лелуша лезвие тяжёлого меча…

В наступившие мирные времена Зеро сопровождал Нанналли, избегал камер, не вещал ничего пафосного и не жестикулировал. Переговорив с Карен, Джино уверился, что этот Зеро ни капли не похож на Зеро Лелуша. Теперь это и правда был символ справедливости, покаравший деспота и поддерживающий мирные соглашения. Но из головы Джино никак не шли движения нового Зеро, манера которых была ему смутно знакома. В мыслях каждый раз настойчиво всплывал образ бывшего друга. Но ещё тогда, во время правления Лелуша было во всеуслышание объявлено, что Нулевой рыцарь погиб. Да что там! Джино своими глазами видел, как Ланселот разнесло пушкой Лотоса! Надгробие, к которому британец теперь приходил с воспоминаниями, было ещё одним доказательством… Но почему же мысль о человеке под маской всё не давала Джино покоя? Почему сомнения и – чего уж скрывать – сумасшедшая надежда не торопились покидать пилота Тристана?! А теперь ещё и Артур добавил масла в огонь его колебаний, с завидной прытью умчавшись к Зеро…

Джино потряс бедной головой, чуть не раскалывающейся от бури размышлений. Едва не выехал на встречную полосу и только в последний миг увернулся от сигналящего грузовика. Сбросил скорость и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Позволил ветру и скорости на время опустошить свои мысли, и погнал в Токио. Обдумывать всё ему предстояло в спокойной обстановке, в комнате Академии. Но сначала хотелось заехать ещё в одно место.

* * *

Джино покинул отсек с найтмерами, где проведывал свой восстановленный Тристан, и по привычке заглянул в тренировочный зал для пилотов. В этот ранний час там почти никого не было. Только в дальнем углу двое новичков под присмотром учителя боролись на циновках. Да чуть ближе вытирал шею полотенцем высокий поджарый мужчина. На нём был японский костюм, что мгновенно напомнило Джино о Сузаку, который так же одевался на их парные бои. Пилот помимо воли сделал по направлению к незнакомцу несколько шагов, а когда тот повернулся, попросту узнал его. Это был Тодо Кёсиро, один из бывших командиров Чёрных рыцарей. Джино невольно приостановился, но японец сам махнул ему. Пришлось подойти. Когда-то враги, потом невольные союзники пожали руки.

-Ходил к найтмерам? – спросил Тодо, отложив полотенце и не спеша браться за боккен, которым до прихода Джино наносил воображаемому противнику хитрые удары.

-Да, Тристан наконец собрали, - неожиданно для себя подробно ответил рыцарь и взглянул на деревянный меч. Сузаку когда-то так же тренировался, и на спор чуть не убил Джино этой чуть заострённой палкой. Отделавшись нехилыми синяками, британец стал с уважением смотреть на боккен, и тем более – на друга. Сердце снова ожгла знакомая боль. А когда он посмотрел на Тодо, то вспомнил важную вещь: - Вы же учили Сузаку?

Японец мгновенно помрачнел при звуке этого имени, взял меч в руку и встал к Джино боком. Парень уже начал думать, что ответа не дождётся, когда Тодо глухо сказал:

-Он был совсем мальчишкой, я научил его базовым приёмам рукопашного боя. После инцидента с его отцом он исчез из поля моего зрения. Но даже в моё отсутствие продолжал совершенствоваться. Когда мы с ним столкнулись уже как враги, он смог мне противостоять… Он был талантлив, но выбрал не ту сторону…

Закончив эту необычно длинную речь, Тодо так взмахнул мечом, что разрезанный воздух резко свистнул. Джино торопливо разорвал с японцем дистанцию, чтобы не мешать. Но уходить не спешил. Что-то ему подсказывало, что в движениях Тодо он найдёт некую разгадку. Мужчина тем временем словно перешёл из атаки в глухую оборону. Он уклонялся от воображаемого клинка, скользил то в одну, то в другую сторону, делал вылазки на проверку брешей в защите противника. И каждый раз его меч пронзал воздух с характерным шипением. Джино нечто такое слышал от Сузаку, мол, только у настоящего мастера деревянный меч может издавать такой звук. У Куруруги кстати боккен тоже пел на несколько голосов.

Джино отвлёкся от мыслей, когда Тодо вдруг пригнулся и ринулся вперёд. Руку с мечом он вытянул назад, а сам вильнул сначала влево, потом вправо. Сделал ещё несколько шагов с уворотами и только после этого пустил боккен вперёд, остриём точно в сердце противника… Да так и замер в этом положении, почти не сбившись с дыхания. Когда он выпрямился и обернулся, Джино уже выходил из зала, поспешно набирая что-то на коммуникаторе. Пожав плечами, японец открыл бутыль с водой и пару раз глотнул из неё. На сегодня он закончил, и теперь подумывал о завтраке с Нагисой.

* * *

Джино теребил кончик своей косицы и нервно покусывал губу. Ривал не отвечал на звонки, так что британец решил позже сообщить ему о том, что украдёт мотоцикл ещё на пару часов. Потому что мысль, терзавшая его столько времени, наконец окончательно оформилась, стоило ему увидеть манеру боя Тодо. Да, именно так двигался Зеро, уклоняясь от пуль, так достиг Лелуша и так же пронзил его сердце мечом! Конечно, разум тут же возразил, что это мог быть какой угодно японский солдат, знавший эту технику. Но нет, теперь Джино чётко знал, кто скрывается под маской Зеро. Потому что в тёмном силуэте таинственного рыцаря так и сквозили знакомые черты, начиная от осанки и заканчивая привычкой натягивать перчатки на запястьях. Всё это Джино сам почти неосознанно замечал, сопровождая Сузаку везде где можно и нельзя в те немирные, но такие яркие дни. Объяснялось теперь и поведение Артура, который непочтительно драл надгробный камень хозяина и со всех лап убежал утром за Зеро.

-Чёрт! – Джино ударил кулаком по стене и опёрся другой рукой в колено. Внутри бушевал настоящий ураган из самых разных эмоций. На глаза предательски навернулись слёзы, и пилот Тристана зажмурился, смаргивая их. Вздохнул полной грудью и, махнув рукой вопросительно глядящему на него солдату, зашагал вон из здания. Сел на мотоцикл и словно отключился от этого мира. Всё его существо требовало рвануть в резиденцию к Нанналли, и либо расспросить её (уж она-то наверняка знает, раз постоянно появляется в обществе Зеро!), либо застать там самог _о_ рыцаря-загадку. Последнее слово вызвало у Джино нервную усмешку. Он надел шлем, глянул на приборную панель и цокнул языком: его поездку задерживала банальная нехватка топлива.

Стряхнув навалившееся было огорчение, неунывающий рыцарь завёл мотоцикл и влился в поток автомобилей на параллельном главному шоссе. Кратчайший путь к заправке он не знал, так что решил ехать наугад. Но, переезжая через мост, Джино выругался уже длинно: денег с собой он не брал, отправлялся ведь развеяться, а не купить что-нибудь. Оставалось только вернуться в Академию. Сделав приличную петлю, он свернул на дорогу, ведущую куда нужно, и прибавил скорости. Если он правильно всё понял, то теперь хотел как можно быстрей подтвердить свои догадки. И встретиться с человеком, который оставил двоякий след в его жизни, но ценности от этого не утратил. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, словно обычная мышца предчувствовала встречу с дорогим хозяину другом…

В кармане ожил коммуникатор, и Джино ответил на звонок. Ривал разразился криком о том, что британец звонил во время урока. Пропустив вопли мимо ушей, рыцарь сообщил ему о своих планах (умолчав, конечно, о цели посещения резиденции). Ривал покаялся, что не заправил вчера мотоцикл, и сказал, что может помочь связаться с Нанналли. Джино невнятно поблагодарил и отключился, потому что ему предстояло одолеть участок дороги с активным движением. Ради осторожности пришлось даже на время приглушить волнение от предстоящей встречи и обратить всё внимание на трассу.

По мере приближения к Академии он сообразил, что заезжать после неё на заправку не придётся: Ривал всегда пополнял запас топлива в ангаре для своего «железного коня». Всё складывалось лучше, чем Джино предполагал. Так что настроение улучшилось, и рыцарь замурлыкал японскую песню, которую впервые услышал из уст своего первого «одиннадцатого» друга. Сузаку тогда сказал её название, но Джино его забыл, потому что оно никак не вязалось со смыслом текста.

* * *

Ривал и правда сам взялся заправить мотоцикл и мужественно отдал его в распоряжение Джино на целый день. Рыцарь зашёл переодеться, потому что являться пред очи власть имущей в его любимом комбинезоне было бы глупо. Так что цветастую спарку сменил тёмный костюм и шейный платок, которые Джино тихо ненавидел, но терпел по необходимости. У ворот Академии его перехватил Ривал, оглядел цивильный наряд и удивлённо поднял брови:

-Ты на мотоцикле в этом собираешься ехать?

Джино улыбнулся во все тридцать два и кивнул. Ривал закатил глаза и обхватил лоб ладонью. Выдохнул, но так и не прокомментировал поступок друга (хотя жеста вполне хватило). Указал на заправленную машину и вытащил свой коммуникатор, чтобы связаться, как было обещано, с Нанналли.

Джино слушал его разговор краем уха, поэтому понял лишь, что сначала Ривал дозвонился до службы проверки. Оно и понятно, девушку охраняли как зеницу ока и мира. Ривалу пришлось без устали доказывать, что он друг и даже семпай Нанналли. В итоге он посоветовал настырному допросчику спросить насчёт него саму британку. Проверяльщик долго мялся и отказывал, но в итоге Ривал его достал и настоял на своём. Когда парень наконец заулыбался и заворковал в трубку, Джино расслабился и вовсе перестал слушать. Вместо этого он опять углубился в мысли о Сузаку. Каким он стал, как себя поведёт, что скажет?.. Нет, что скажет сам Джино?.. Мучительные размышления прервал опять же Ривал. Он хлопнул рыцаря по плечу и радостно заявил:

-Нанналли тебя ждёт. Заедешь с Восточных ворот. Там тебя встретят и проводят. Только назваться не забудь. Знак рыцаря-то при себе? – Он осмотрел раскладное удостоверение с золотым тиснением и кивнул: - Покажешь охране. Езжай! А, да!

Джино, уже надевший шлем, вопросительно обернулся. Ривал помедлил мгновение и улыбнулся:

-Передавай Нанналли привет. Скажи, скучаем по ней. Пусть чаще заглядывает!

-Первое, второе или третье передать? – хмыкнул Джино и, чтобы не слушать готовую уже ответную тираду, завёл мотор и поспешил покинуть пределы Академии. В зеркале он видел, как Ривал подпрыгнул и махнул руками. Это окончательно развеселило Джино, и он лихо въехал в плотный поток машин на главном шоссе. Его цель лежала в самом центре огромного города.

* * *

Встретило его внушительное и жутко дотошное кольцо охранников. А после тщательной проверки передало женщине и мужчине, которые повели его вглубь резиденции. Джино думал, что попадёт в кабинет Нанналли или, как минимум, в комнату для приёмов. Так что очень удивился, когда идущая впереди него женщина открыла дверь на улицу. Только сделав за неё шаг, Джино понял, что попал в сад, который устроили в самом центре резиденции специально для сестры Лелуша.

-Только без глупостей, - услышал он за спиной голос охранника-мужчины. Оглянулся. Оба сопровождавших остались стоять у двери. – Если увидим, что что-то не так, откроем огонь на поражение. – В доказательство они достали пистолеты. Джино хмуро кивнул и направился по гравиевой дорожке к центру сада. Интуиция бывалого солдата подсказывала, что охрана находится по всему периметру. Да и снайпер где-нибудь засел. И, скорее всего, у сам _о_ й Нанналли есть кнопка тревоги. Но сейчас Джино это волновало меньше всего, он же не планировал покушение, наоборот, его намерения были самыми дружелюбными. У него бы просто рука не поднялась на эту девочку. Которую он увидел, лишь пройдя сад насквозь и свернув на боковую дорожку. Нанналли рассматривала сидящую на её руке радужную бабочку и заметила гостя, только когда он вырос перед ней и поклонился.

-Здравствуйте, Джино! – с искренней улыбкой вскинула она голову и протянула руку. Он выпрямился и пожал её ладонь, думая, что наверно уместнее было бы поцеловать. Но девушка не обратила на такую мелочь внимания. Проводила взглядом упорхнувшую бабочку и сказала, снова посмотрев на рыцаря: - За тем деревом скамейка, не стоять же вам.

Джино кивнул и прошёл вслед за поехавшей коляской к перекрёстку дорожек, где под сакурой и правда стояла лавочка с узорчатой спинкой. Присев, он повернулся лицом к Нанналли и тоже улыбнулся. Что за удовольствие было смотреть на эту красивую и излучающую добродушие девушку. Он был с ней почти не знаком в бытность её генерал-губернатором Одиннадцатой зоны, ныне Японии. Тогда её сопровождали Аня и Сузаку, Джино же видел в основном издалека. И сейчас он понимал, почему все её любили. Она была словно лучик солнца в том сумеречном мире войн и раздоров. Она и теперь сияла в центре нового мира, расцветшего после окончания долгих лет противостояния.

-Что вы хотели, Джино? – Нанналли чуть склонила набок голову, потому что рыцарь молчал довольно долго. – Ривал так неожиданно позвонил, что я заволновалась…

-Ох уж этот Ривал, - рассмеялся Джино и успокаивающе коснулся её руки: - Кстати о нём. Он просил передать вам привет, сказать, что они все скучают и… Было же ещё третье! Забыл! – Он состроил такое забавное выражение, что теперь уже засмеялась Нанналли. – Точно! Просит заглядывать к ним почаще. Чтоб его с такими поручениями!

-Спасибо! – отсмеявшись, ответила девушка и выпрямилась в кресле. – И правда, за всеми делами совсем забыла про друзей. Как только освобожусь, обязательно навещу… У вас цветок застрял в волосах.

-Что? Когда успел?! – Джино погрузил пальцы в свои золотистые пряди, перебирая и выискивая невольное украшение. Нанналли со смехом отвела его руки и сама вытянула из мягких локонов нежно-розовую чашечку. Положила на ладонь и позволила ветерку унести в траву. Когда британка снова повернулась к рыцарю, её лицо уже приобрело серьёзное выражение.

-О чём вы хотели поговорить? Для передачи простого привета вы слишком далеко забрались.

Джино тоже сбросил дурашливость и прямо посмотрел на девушку, удивляясь такой быстрой перемене. Понял, что пора переходить к делу.

-О Зеро.

Он ожидал какой угодно реакции, но не этой. Нанналли устало вздохнула и на миг прикрыла глаза. А когда снова посмотрела на него, Джино невольно потупился. У этой юной девушки был взгляд взрослой утомлённой женщины.

-Знаете, сколько людей хотело поговорить со мной о Зеро после убийства моего брата? Десятки тысяч. Начиная от Чёрных рыцарей и королевской семьи, заканчивая правительствами других стран и мирными жителями. Странно, что вы пришли только сейчас… Вряд ли я смогу вам помочь. Он ни с кем не хочет общаться. Сейчас от него лишнего слова не услышишь. Мне жаль, но…

-Вы мне отказали, хотя я не назвал даже причину. Вы слишком жестоки, - стараясь смягчить прохладцу в голосе слабой улыбкой, сказал Джино и наклонился к собеседнице. Крепко сжал её узкую ладошку и заговорил чуть не шёпотом: - С момента гибели вашего брата меня никак не хотела покидать одна мысль. Она то исчезала, то проявлялась в неясной форме. На какое-то время я и думать о ней забыл. Но на протяжении этого времени и ввиду последних событий она наконец-то позволила себя поймать.

В ярких аметистовых глазах девушки мелькнула тень интереса, и Джино стал тщательней подбирать слова. Иначе ляпнешь не то, и Нанналли окончательно откажется говорить о Зеро.

-Вы прекрасно знаете, что хорошо знакомого человека можно узнать издалека. По одной походке, осанке, наклону головы… Ведь вы могли узнать брата по одному только шороху одежды, так?

Девушка чуть прищурилась и ещё пристальней посмотрела на рыцаря. Тот кивнул:

-Да. Мне об этом по секрету рассказали. Давно уже… Но сейчас важно другое. Я до сих пор не могу забыть, как Зеро преодолел охрану Императора и подобрался к нему вплотную. Я говорю не о халатности солдат, а о том, как Зеро избежал всех атак. Поверьте моему опыту, для человека без военной подготовки это нереально. Для военного в тот миг – тоже, потому что все они были под контролем Лелуша.

Нанналли закусила губу, заново переживая те мгновения и смерть брата. Но быстро взяла себя в руки и снова вся обратилась в слух. Джино, восхищаясь её мужеством, продолжил:

-Уже кажется, что никого подходящего на роль Зеро нет. Но сегодня одни только утренние события заставили меня переменить точку зрения. Я был на могиле… Я… Нет, постойте!

Девушка дёрнулась, желая высвободить ладони, но Джино только сильнее сжал их.

-Там я встретил графа Асплунда. И не только… А в тренировочном зале для пилотов найтмеров поговорил с Тодо Кёсиро.

На этот раз Нанналли дёрнулась ещё сильнее, и рыцарю пришлось отпустить её руки, чтобы не причинить боли крепкой хваткой.

-Достаточно! – Девушка развернула коляску и поехала прочь, не желая продолжать гнетущий её разговор. Подальше, подальше от всех этих воспоминаний, подальше от проницательного рыцаря. Сейчас она думала лишь о том, как защитить одного человека от разоблачения. Только он у неё остался из того счастливого времени… Нанналли остановилась около журчащего фонтанчика и сжала ладонями голову. Нет, нет! Она не позволит отобрать у неё последнюю частичку детства!

-Простите, но я бы хотел закончить. Дослушайте и решайте, пустить меня к нему или нет.

Нанналли вздрогнула от сухости в голосе оказавшегося рядом рыцаря. С трудом подняла голову и встретилась с взглядом холодных голубых глаз. Джино взялся одной рукой за подлокотник коляски, второй опёрся о бортик фонтана и заговорил быстро и чётко:

-На тренировке Тодо двигался в точности так же, как тогда – Зеро. То есть я сказал не совсем правильно. Ведь обычно говорят, что это ученик повторяет движения учителя? Мы оба знаем, кого обучал Тодо. На кладбище Артур поцарапал надгробие хозяина. Я забрал кота и пошёл к выходу, но Артур вырвался и убежал к Зеро, который тоже там был. Мы оба знаем, за кем хвостом ходил этот своенравный кот. Когда я проведывал Тристан, то заглянул и в отсек Ланселота. Он явно там не простаивал. А техник на мой вопрос о броне этого найтмера сказал, что перед битвой с Дамоклом Ланселот был дополнительно укреплён…

-Хватит… Пожалуйста. – Нанналли спрятала лицо в ладонях.

-Почти закончил, - всё так же суховато сказал Джино и добавил последние детали: - Этот Зеро не похож на Зеро Лелуша. Его осанка и походка знакомы мне до рези в зрачках. А ещё кое-кто всегда хотел, но так и не смог отказаться от привычки натягивать ткань перчаток вокруг запястий.

Девушка посмотрела на него блестящими от слёз глазами. А Джино наклонился к ней, мягко улыбнулся и договорил с теплотой в голосе:

-Вы же по-прежнему касаетесь его рук _и_ , когда волнуетесь. Хотя вы теперь и зрячая. Привычки искореняются с трудом, тем более после стольких лет. А так вы касались только рук _и_ брата или его… Дайте мне увидеться с Сузаку.

Самая важная фраза была озвучена, и Джино с выжиданием воззрился на Нанналли. Она достала платок и вытерла влажные веки и щёки. Неожиданно улыбнулась и притронулась к предплечью рыцаря.

-Вы правы, привычки крепче камня. Он старался следить за своими руками, но не смог побороть желание поправить перчатки. Это скорее, нервное, а не физическая потребность. Мы совершили ошибку. – Нанналли с интересом вгляделась в лицо Джино. – Ни он, ни я не брали в расчёт то, что кто-то может настолько хорошо знать его манеру двигаться. Вы так сильно его любите? Или… - тут девушка нахмурилась, - ненавидите? Если второе, то я не могу допустить вашей встречи. Я должна его защищать.

Джино прыснул и тут же извинился:

-Простите. Просто это так необычно. Хрупкая девушка говорит такое о закалённом в сражениях солдате.

-Ничего необычного, - в хрустальном голосе Нанналли прорезался металл. – Сузаку-сан – последний человек, которого я хочу потерять. И не позволю причинить ему вред…

-Максимум, что ему грозит при нашей встрече – удар в челюсть, - серьёзно заверил Джино, с облегчением поняв, что отвечать на вопрос о любви к Сузаку ему не придётся. Потому что он сам себе боялся сказать правду. Улыбнулся, увидев тревогу в глазах девушки. – Я хочу его увидеть, поговорить. И в мыслях не было вредить ему. Ну так как?

-Он и правда был утром на кладбище… С Артуром. Это совпадение, что вы наткнулись на кота.

-А по-моему, перст судьбы, - хмыкнул Джино. И озвучил только что возникшую догадку: - А граф Асплунд тоже знает, что он жив?

-Да. Ведь он сам улучшал Ланселот перед битвой с Дамоклом. Что такое прямое попадание Лотоса по сравнению с яростью графа, который увидел, что стало с найтмером. Это он чуть не убил Сузаку-сана! – Теперь уже засмеялась Нанналли, а Джино ярко представил, как Ллойд рвёт и мечет.

-Следуйте за мной. Сами вы не найдёте вход в его комнаты. Только два человека могут попасть туда. – Девушка направила коляску к выходу из сада. Охранники распахнули дверь в коридор, пропустили Нанналли с Джино и пошли за ними. Идти пришлось долго, преодолевая множество лестниц. Рыцарь крутил головой по сторонам, оглядывая залы, но дорогу запомнить не мог. Осознав, что попал в подобие лабиринта, он бросил бесполезное занятие и заставил себя настроиться на встречу с другом.

Наконец они зашли в небольшой уютный зал, обстановка которого говорила о том, что хозяйкой его была Нанналли. Охрана, повинуясь жесту девушки, осталась за дверью. Непонятно откуда (из-за занавесок что ли?!) к ним вышла молодая женщина в одежде прислуги. Джино смутно припомнил, что вроде как она жила с Лелушем и его сестрой. Как же её звали?..

-Саёко-сан, - обратилась к ней Нанналли, и парень мысленно кивнул. Точно она. А девушка продолжила: - Это сэр Джино Вайнберг.

Служанка поклонилась и снова посмотрела на хозяйку. Та ответила на её вопросительный взгляд:

-Он хочет повидаться с… Зеро. Он уже вернулся?

-Совсем недавно. И попросил не беспокоить. Наверно, лёг спать.

-Он ночью бодрствует, - пояснила Нанналли, заметив удивлённо взлетевшие брови Джино. – Не хотелось бы будить, но…

-Я дождусь, когда он проснётся. Можно? Только где?

-Располагайтесь, я сейчас принесу чай, - начала было Саёко, но Нанналли коснулась её локтя и легко мотнула головой.

-Проводите Джино к нему. Вряд ли Зеро захочет говорить с ним при нас.

Настала очередь служанки удивляться. Рыцарь, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается волна эмоций, вздохнул и сказал только:

-Благодарю.

Саёко жестом показала следовать за ней и направилась вглубь комнаты, к занавешенной плотной тканью стене. Отодвинула полотно, за которым обнаружилась узкая дверь. Проведя странные манипуляции над замком, женщина открыла её и зашла в такой же узкий коридорчик. Он упирался в стену, в дальнем углу была ещё одна дверь. Саёко прижала палец к губам и указала Джино на неё. Вспомнив, что Зеро спит, рыцарь мягко нажал на золотистую ручку и шагнул внутрь тёмной комнаты. Саёко закрыла первую дверь снаружи, отрезав пучок света.

* * *

Наверно, шторы всё же были обычными, поэтому пропускали яркий дневной свет. Ткань была тёмно-синего цвета, так что Джино словно попал на дно моря. Очень медленно двигаясь вперёд, он огибал предметы, которые видел. Постепенно глаза привыкли к полумраку, и рыцарь разглядел, что находится в небольшом кабинете. Пустом. В дальней стене темнела арка. Туда Джино и направился, по-прежнему стараясь не шуметь. Ковёр помогал ему в этом, потому что отлично заглушал шаги. За аркой оказалось два входа. Налево парень не стал даже заглядывать – оттуда характерно пахло мылом и зубной пастой. Поэтому Джино повернул вправо. И не ошибся. Здесь царил такой же мягкий полумрак, что и в кабинете, но на этот раз шоколадного цвета – из-за коричневых штор.

У стены темнела довольно широкая кровать, окружённая отдельными занавесками. Видимо, хозяин комнаты и правда часто спал днём, и сумрака от одних штор не хватало для сна. С другой стороны высился шкаф с одеждой. Рядом располагался стеллаж с книгами и ещё чем-то, дальше стоял совмещённый с тумбой стол. Стул был повёрнут к окну, словно на нём часто сидели, глядя на улицу. А на спинке висел… Джино подошёл и коснулся ткани, приподнял к свету. Да, это был плащ Зеро. А вот пресловутого шлема нигде не наблюдалось.

Рыцарь хотел сесть на стул, чтобы в удобстве продолжить ожидание. Но ноги сами понесли его к кровати. Сердце гулко забилось, и Джино глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь его успокоить. Казалось, что удары пульса – единственный звук в этой словно мёртвой комнате. Джино взялся самыми кончиками пальцев за шёлк занавеси и осторожно потянул его в сторону. Шорох был очень тихим. Парень наклонился и заглянул внутрь кокона…

Хвалёная реакция солдата завопила на мгновение позже, чем следовало. Потому что реакция того, кто его крепко обхватил за шею, была ещё быстрее. Джино мощным рывком вытянули вперёд, заставили плюхнуться животом на кровать. Отпустили шею, зато свели руки на пояснице и ощутимо сдавили. И вдобавок, чтобы было удобнее держать, мастер скручивания уселся ему на ноги. Джино, в первые секунды неосознанно пытавшийся вырваться, затих. Он отлично помнил, чем заканчивались такие захваты для сопротивлявшихся солдат. Ломать собственные руки ой как не хотелось. Так что Джино изогнул до боли шею, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. И, ощутив, что горло ему повинуется, выдавил:

-Твои навыки как всегда восхищают… Сузаку.

Так ни слова и не сказав, хозяин комнаты ослабил хватку для того, чтобы провести пальцами по голове пленника, нащупал косички и отстранился. Почувствовав, как давление на ногах и занывших руках исчезло, Джино перекатился на бок и приподнялся на локте. Здесь царствовал более густой мрак, но рыцарю было достаточно того света, который проникал сюда и отражался в огромных глазах «Зеро». Британец разглядел и силуэт сидящего на коленях парня, но приблизиться не рискнул. Поэтому заговорил:

-Сузаку, ты меня узнал? Не переживай, Нанналли сама меня сюда привела, это не вражеская диверсия. А лишь моё безумное желание…

Темнота, неожиданность и отточенность приёма сыграли ему на руку. Кулак прилетел точно в скулу соседу.

-…хорошенько тебе врезать! – весело докончил Джино, отдёргивая занавесь у кровати. Надо отдать Сузаку должное, он не издал и звука, даже чуть отклонился от удара. Но не до конца. И теперь прижимал к краснеющей щеке ладонь. Смотрел он мимо бывшего напарника, а рыцарь впился в него пристальнейшим взглядом, пользуясь случаем и подмечая мельчайшие детали.

Наблюдение первое: вьющиеся каштановые волосы заметно отросли и в буднее время явно собирались в хвостик. Сейчас же волнистые пряди зацепились за шею хозяина, словно вьюнок за опору. Наблюдение второе: черты лица заострились, под неестественно тусклыми глазами залегли тени. Наблюдение третье: Сузаку похудел, утратив здоровый вид и став поджарым до безобразия. Он, конечно, и раньше был подтянутым, но сейчас кожу ощутимо натягивали мышцы без какого-либо дополнительного слоя. Телосложение Джино рассмотрел из-за того, что рубашка Сузаку была распахнута, а мягкая ткань брюк не скрывала формы ног.

-Почему? – наконец-то хрипло произнёс Сузаку. И Джино вздрогнул от звука его голоса, который пробудил в его душе поток воспоминаний и чувств.

-Это за то, что скрывался от меня, - преодолевая душевный порыв, ответил британец. Но Сузаку чуть заметно мотнул головой и развернул вопрос:

-Почему ты здесь?

-Хотел тебя увидеть. И врезать. И обругать, и… - Джино осёкся и посмотрел в пустые изумрудные глаза. Горло вдруг перехватило от вида этой помертвевшей зелени, которая так сильно отличалась от яркой зелени глаз прежнего Сузаку. Рыцарь отвёл взгляд и стиснул кулаки. Эти изменения в друге его не обрадовали, но и не удивили. В тот день японец потерял очередного дорогого человека, а вместе с ним право на своё имя, свободу и полноценную жизнь. Практически Лелуш переложил на плечи и душу друга все заботы о дальнейшем мирном существовании. А на себя принял грехи и ненависть народа, погибнув с ними.

-Ты опять не понял, - вдруг сказал Сузаку, впервые взглянув на него прямо. – Как ты догадался? Что привело тебя к Нанналли?

-«Я милого узнаю по походке», - повторил Джино фразу из какой-то иностранной песенки и растянул губы в улыбке. Но Сузаку продолжал смотреть, дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос. Тогда Джино вздохнул и пересказал ему всю ту историю постепенного узнавания, которую уже поведал сестре Лелуша. При упоминании Тодо японец чуть передёрнул плечами, а во время перечисления подозрений рыцаря отвернулся. Джино договорил и сел на кровати, глядя себе под ноги.

-Узнал, значит. Такую наблюдательность я упустил из виду, - негромко произнёс Сузаку и искоса глянул на друга. После чего резко сказал: - Забудь обо всём этом. Забудь моё имя, моё существование и никогда не приходи сюда. Ты понял?

Джино на миг опешил от сказанного, но тут же сообразил, зачем японец это озвучил, и взъерошил свои волосы. Снова посмотрел на Сузаку… И быстро подался к нему всем телом, не давая возможности уклониться или оттолкнуть. Это для Сузаку было тем сложнее, что он сидел к другу вполоборота. Рассчитав это, Джино навалился грудью на его спину и скрестил запястья на его животе. Получилось как он это всегда проделывал раньше, повисая на друге по поводу и без. Очень уж ему нравилось подобное положение, а Сузаку никогда не выказывал недовольства этими объятьями. И сейчас он лишь вздрогнул от неожиданности, но остался сидеть спокойно. При этом выглядел он так отстранённо и чуждо, что сердце Джино снова продрало наждаком. Видеть друга таким далёким и одиноким было тяжело и больно.

Британец обнял его ещё крепче и ткнулся носом в каштановые завитки волос на затылке. Вдохнул такой родной запах кожи и зажмурился, чтобы остановить слёзы. На грани слышимости прошептал:

-Сузаку… - и коснулся губами его шеи. Снова повторил его имя, по звучанию которого так соскучился за это время. И ещё раз. И ещё. Сквозившее в голосе страдание отражало боль в сердце бедного рыцаря, который ощущал себя не на встрече с другом, а на посещении его могилы.

-Перестань, Джино, - с трудом выговорил Сузаку и коснулся его рук в попытке снять их с себя. И резко выдохнул, потому что британец сжал его сильнее некуда. Услышав из уст друга своё имя, Джино почувствовал, как его переполняют эмоции, и заговорил быстро, бессвязно, перескакивая с родного языка на японский и обратно. Наверно, из его слов Сузаку стало понятно только то, что рыцарь переживал его исчезновение как величайшую катастрофу в своей жизни. Но он знал, что друг любит преувеличивать, и не стал верить всему. Вместо этого под его бормотание он поразмыслил о том, что Джино и правда узнал его по манере движений и паре жестов. Японец обругал себя за беспечность и впредь поклялся избавиться от характерных привычек. Хотя… наверно, в мире больше не было подобного Джино человека, знавшего его настолько хорошо… Кроме, конечно, Нанналли, которая и так была в курсе его перевоплощения.

-Тебе сильно тяжело? – вдруг чётко спросил британец и поднял голову. Сузаку на это горько хмыкнул. А каково должно быть человеку, отказавшемуся от всего в этой жизни?.. Но сейчас… Сузаку чувствовал себя в настолько знакомом кольце рук так… спокойно. Привычная тяжесть торса Джино на спине, исходящее от друга тепло, звук его голоса, щекочущие мягкие волосы. Сузаку невольно поддался атмосфере и расслабил всегда напряжённые мышцы. Что уж говорить, он даже во сне не позволял себе до конца размякнуть. Поэтому и сегодня недрёманая реакция оповестила его о чужом присутствии. Переставшем быть чужим после узнавания.

-Сузаку? – Джино почувствовал, как друг расслабился, и улыбнулся уже не так вымученно. Чуть разомкнул объятия и повернул японца лицом к себе. В изумрудных глазах зародился отблеск жизни, жёсткая линия губ смягчилась. Этого Сузаку Джино уже более-менее узнавал. Погрузив пальцы в каштановые локоны и притянув его лицо к своему, британец осторожно коснулся губами зреющей ссадины. Словно извинился. Уголки губ Сузаку дрогнули, и он медленно закрыл глаза. Джино чуть не взвыл от вспышки чувств в голове, наклонился и легко, чтобы не спугнуть, приник к его рту своим. В первый миг японец упёрся в его грудь ладонью, но тут же скользнул ею по его шее и ответил на робкий поцелуй. Который тут же был углублён и усилен языком. От неожиданности Сузаку протестующе замычал и распахнул глаза. Но Джино уже и сам понял, что переборщил, так что с неохотой оторвался от его губ.

-Ты что, никогда не?.. – негромко спросил британец, и в подтверждение его догадки Сузаку залился краской. Распространяться о причинах столь позднего первого поцелуя он не хотел, да Джино и не настаивал. Наоборот, так обрадовался, что совсем потерял голову.

Он пришёл сюда с намерением вызнать состояние друга: не умирает ли, не свихнулся ли от душевной боли и пустоты. Теперь этот друг, поначалу и правда испугавший его своей мертвенностью, потихоньку оживал. Вон как глаза засверкали, почти вернув былой блеск. Джино снова обнял его в порыве чувств и опрокинул на кровать. Какое-то время он так и лежал, слушая дыхание и сердцебиение Сузаку. Настоящего Сузаку, не фантома из мечты, не призрака из прошлого, а человека из плоти и крови, обречённого на страдания и такого дорогого.

-Ты тяжёлый, Джино, - выдавил японец. Причём так обыденно, что у рыцаря защемило сердце. Вернуть бы то время! Или нет?.. Хватит с Сузаку мучений, теперь Джино сам проследит за тем, чтобы друг перестал винить себя в чужих смертях и желать своей. Вняв намёку, британец не выпустил его и повернулся на спину, так что Сузаку теперь оказался лежащим на нём сверху. Парни столкнулись нос к носу, и Джино чмокнул его в губы. Склонил голову и прикусил натянутую жилу его шеи. Лизнул солоноватую кожу и жадно вдохнул её терпкий запах. Хмыкнул, потому что нашёл ещё одно доказательство.

-Ты пахнешь сиренью. Очень необычно. Надеюсь, ты смог через неё продраться? Сложно наверно было?

-А кто в этом виноват? – приподняв уголки губ, притворно рассердился Сузаку. – Ещё и Артур чуть меня не выдал. Больше не буду его туда брать!

-Почему «чуть»? Он тебя и выдал, - усмехнулся Джино, проводя ладонями по спине друга и как бы вспоминая её изгибы. – Кстати, где он? – Британец ощутил, как Сузаку вздрагивает от его прикосновений, и стал нарочно дразнить пальцами каждый сантиметр его кожи.

-У принца Шнайзеля ошивается, тот его всё балует, - дыша чаще обычного, проговорил Сузаку и невольно ёрзнул всем телом. – Джино, я тебе что, девушка? Прекращай эти игры!

-Неубедительно, - улыбнулся рыцарь и задвигал ладонями по его пояснице ещё активнее. А когда друг приподнялся на руках, британец скользнул пальцами по его бокам, груди, тронул каменные мышцы живота, замечая изменения. Обычно смуглая кожа Сузаку утратила бронзовый оттенок, став бледной. Торс изрезали новые шрамы, видимо оставшиеся от ран, нанесённых оружием Алого лотоса. И ещё… Глядя сейчас на Сузаку и касаясь его тела, Джино подумал о нём как о предмете сексуального желания. Подумал – впервые осознанно. Потому что всегда в подобных мыслях он поспешно вычищал из них такой подтекст. Теперь же британец ясно понял: он хочет Сузаку. Это понимание мгновенно сказалось на его действиях: Джино быстро катнулся на бок, подмял друга под себя и дёрнул его рубашку вниз так, что кисти японца оказались стиснуты рукавами, а вдобавок зажаты между его поясницей и кроватью.

-Ты что, Джино?! – выдохнул донельзя изумлённый Сузаку и задвигал плечами в попытке ослабить натяжение рукавов. Рыцарь, дивясь своим поступкам, уселся на бёдра друга, а ладонями надавил на его солнечное сплетение. Всё это делалось, чтобы полностью обездвижить не по годам сильного парня. Следующее восклицание Сузаку потонуло в жарком поцелуе с привкусом горечи. Чуть только не ложась на японца сверху, Джино продолжил уже чисто по-хозяйски лапать открывшиеся участки его тела. Прильнул губами к его шее, прихватил зубами ключицу, обвёл языком один сосок, потом второй. Эти ласки сопровождались горячим дыханием, и словно опалённая им молочная кожа покрывалась розовыми цветами. Сердцевинки им заменяли следы от поцелуев и укусов.

Сузаку от шока не мог выдавить ни слова из пересохшего горла, и теперь только глубоко вздыхал. На касание к особо нежной коже сосков он отреагировал приглушённым стоном: если к боли он привык, то к таким ласкам жизнь его ещё не готовила. Джино, подстёгнутый этим звуком, усилил свои старания втрое. И вскоре добился очередной награды: задыхающийся Сузаку невольно выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям и тягуче произнёс его имя. А ведь рыцарь только-только добрался до пояса его брюк.

Облизнув губы, Джино вдруг понял, почему в голове стоит такой туман. В первую очередь, конечно, из-за лежащего под ним сексуального парня. А во-вторых из-за собственного распалённого тела. Чуть отстранившись, британец рывком стянул с шеи ненавистный платок, вынырнул из пиджака и дёрнул воротник рубашки. Но духота никуда не делась, потому что уже каждая клеточка организма пылала от предвкушения. Джино повёл влажными ладонями вверх по бокам Сузаку, вниз и так до самых его бёдер, снимая с них брюки вместе с бельём. При этом смотрел он прямо в невыносимо глубокие зелёные глаза, подёрнутые дымкой. Сузаку медленно моргнул и шевельнул губами. Джино рывком притянул его к себе за шею, сцеловывая своё имя и лаская языком нёбо японца. Мгновение длиной в три удара сердца – и Сузаку снова лежит не в состоянии пошевелить руками.

Рыцарь сместился коленями на его голени и устроил свободную ладонь на его полувозбуждённом члене. Бёдра Сузаку непроизвольно подбросило вверх, и он хрипловато застонал. В низу живота словно сконцентрировалась чувствительность всего его тела, потому что теперь оно отзывалось на малейшее движение пальцев Джино.

Британец слегка сжал его напряжённый ствол, поглаживая большим пальцем у основания. Кончиками среднего и указательного потёр наливающуюся головку, снова обхватил всеми и сначала мягко, потом всё резче стал водить вверх-вниз. Сузаку выгнулся и задвигал бёдрами в такт ласке.

Чувствуя, как кровь закипает в сосудах, а брюки начинают жать в паху, Джино разогнулся и поймал губами жаркое дыхание Сузаку вместе с вскриком наслаждения. Доведя его до пика, прижался к нему всем телом, как бы желая разделить его оргазм. Впрочем, он и разделил, потому что видеть такого вот соблазнительного друга было невыразимо приятно. И вдвойне приятно, что таким Сузаку стал из-за него, Джино.

Японец мотнул головой, и влажные кудри ореолом рассыпались вокруг неё. Глядя на длинные слипшиеся от влаги ресницы, на приоткрытые губы, на часто вздымающуюся грудь, рыцарь не выдержал. Почти сорвал с себя рубашку, рванул молнию на брюках и вжался пахом в пах Сузаку. Жадно сгрёб ладонью оба члена и задвигал пальцами с удвоенной скоростью. Тяжело дыша, навалился на друга сверху и прикусил его дрожащий от сглатываний кадык. В уши снова влился бархатный голос, на этот раз о чём-то умоляющий. Но огонь в мозгу и теле уже не давал возможности соображать, так что Джино лизнул оказавшуюся вблизи ямку между ключиц и сделал ладонью внизу резкое движение. На этот раз парни одновременно застонали и одинаково содрогнулись. Оргазм накрыл их приливной волной, а когда отхлынул, то оба услышали, как вязкая жидкость чмокает между их трущимися животами.

-Чёрт… Сузаку!.. – Джино катнул на языке его имя и словно со стороны услышал свой голос, полный ненасытного желания. Услышал его и японец, который так не вовремя смутился и увернулся от очередного пылкого поцелуя. Рыцарь не обиделся и лизнул местечко за его ухом. Заметил реакцию в виде сладкой дрожи по всему телу Сузаку и снова возбудился. Точнее, продолжил возбуждаться, потому что после оргазма у обоих парней продолжало каменно стоять.

-Руки… сними рубашку, - вдруг выговорил Сузаку и прикрыл глаза.

-Ты меня убьёшь, - усмехнулся Джино, прикусывая мочку его уха. – Задушишь или забьёшь до смерти…

Сузаку фыркнул и наконец-то посмотрел на него в упор.

-Думаешь? После всего этого?

Тёплая насмешка осветила его глаза, а в голосе прозвучала любимая Джино лукавинка, и британец подчинился просьбе так рьяно, словно был под действием Гиасса. Тем более что к смеху Сузаку примешались нотки страсти. Они были настолько необычны, что заставили Джино окончательно сойти с ума от желания. Он приподнял японца, ловко сдёрнул с его рук измятую рубашку и швырнул её в сторону. Сузаку чуть поморщился, когда покрасневшие кисти стали отходить от онемения, поэтому не пошевелил ими.

Джино же, получив свободу действий, подхватил друга под колени и устроился головой меж его ног. Сузаку не успел возразить, как британец вобрал в рот головку его члена. Пососал, нарочно громко чмокая, лизнул с оттяжкой самый её кончик, снова обхватил губами.

Чувствовать на языке приятную тяжесть головки, ощущать рецепторами языка её солоноватость и жар было настолько здорово, что Джино чуть не кончил без помощи рук _и_. Добавить сюда ласкающие слух стоны Сузаку, его пальцы, которые вдруг вцепились в волосы британца, - и получится вся прелесть минета для соблазнившегося лучшим другом рыцаря. Японец толкнулся в его рот ещё несколько раз и напрягся в наивысшей точке удовольствия. Джино сглотнул немного горьковатой спермы и отодвинулся, переводя дыхания и собирая пальцами белёсую жидкость с живота и члена Сузаку. Вымазав ею ладонь как следует, добавив сюда же свою сперму, Джино подхватил японца под ягодицы и провёл рукой между ними. Проигнорировал испуганный взгляд друга и тщательно увлажнил плотно сомкнутое кольцо мышц.

-Джино, не… - Сузаку подавился словом, когда британец ввёл сразу два пальца. Крутанул их там и приостановил. Посмотрел на японца. Тот глядел мимо него и явно прислушивался к ощущениям. Потом сморгнул непрошеные слёзы и двинул бёдрами. Посчитав это сигналом, Джино толкнул пальцы дальше, прощупывая горячую плоть. Он слышал, как неровно дышит Сузаку, терпя… боль?

-Больно? – спросил британец, подтягиваясь на локте к его лицу. Поцеловал в переносицу и заглянул в изумрудные глаза.

-Не… знаю, - выдохнул Сузаку, обнял его за шею и нашёл губами его губы. Поцелуй вышел неловким, потому что всё внимание парней было сосредоточено в другом месте. Джино медленно вытащил пальцы и снова вымазал их в сперме. Теперь дело пошло быстрее. Увлажнённая плоть легче растягивалась, пальцы проникали дальше… До тех пор, пока Сузаку не дёрнулся вниз, буквально насадившись на них и коротко вскрикнув. Джино мгновенно уловил эти красноречивые признаки наряду с его расширившимися зрачками и опять надавил кончиками фаланг на нужное место. На этот раз японец протяжно застонал и выгнулся, касаясь грудью подбородка рыцаря. Джино не преминул облизать его твёрдый сосок, а внизу уже добавил к двум пальцам третий. Горячая плоть пульсировала вокруг них, и британец возбуждался, просто представляя, как она будет облегать его член…

Словно услышав эти мысли, Сузаку схватил его ладонью за затылок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Джино словно ток прошил: в зелёных озёрах плескалась целая буря ярких эмоций. Изумрудный взгляд молил, просил, приказывал… Джино выдернул пальцы из жаркого плена, выпрямился и подался вперёд. Придержал разведённые ноги Сузаку и одним рывком ворвался в горячую глубину. Японец сбился с дыхания и замотал головой. Сейчас он ничего не соображал. Джино, впрочем, тоже. Но на краю сознания он заставил себя сдержаться, и вскоре Сузаку задышал чуть ровнее. Британец стал медленно проникать дальше, чувствуя, как бархатная плоть вокруг его члена заволновалась и сократилась. Наверно, Джино застонал в полный голос, хотя и был не уверен – теперь он слышал, как под ним стонет Сузаку. Под влиянием этого звука Джино немного отвёл бёдра назад и снова вдарил членом в найденную цель. Ещё раз. И теперь уже без передышек…

По венам теперь текла лава, которая собиралась в паху. Границы между телами парней словно исчезли: настолько одинакова была горячая плоть в точке соприкосновения. Дыхание, пульс, движения, стоны, удовольствие – всё одно на двоих. Каштановые кудри сплелись с золотыми прядями в единое полотно, губы слились в жадном поцелуе, тел _а_ соединились в одно целое.

Во время первого оргазма Джино так вжался в Сузаку, что показалось: ещё чуть-чуть – и он разворотит его изнутри. Но нет, всё осталось целым. И второй оргазм не заставил себя ждать. На этот раз Сузаку сам не дал ему выйти, обхватив ногами за бёдра. Для третьего раза Джино перевернул его на живот и вошёл в скользкую плоть, как нож – в масло. В этой позе он чаще попадал в нужную точку, поэтому Сузаку кончил раньше и подался назад, чтобы продлить британцу удовольствие. Джино впился зубами ему в плечо и зарычал от нарастающего оргазма. Это смутно напомнило японцу кошачью случку. Он тоже издал горловой стон. И почувствовал, как внутрь него снова бьёт горячая струя.

После этого оба парня обмякли и повалились на кровать, лицом друг к другу. Мокрые бока ходили ходуном, пот катил градом, отголоски яркого оргазма заставляли тел _а_ вздрагивать. Молчание не мешало, наоборот, дополняло разлитое вокруг удовольствие.

Наконец, в голове Джино немного прояснилось, и он тут же с волнением придвинулся к другу.

-Больно? – тревожно спросил он и положил ладонь ему на ягодицы. Сузаку чуть замедленно мотнул головой и прикрыл глаза. Было правда не больно, только мышцы тянуло с непривычки, да и жидкость там не была обычным делом. Но она уже вытекала из тела, оставляя после себя как напоминание скользкий след.

-Сузаку… - пробормотал Джино и погладил его шею. – Я так скучал по тебе. Веришь, нет, я наполовину умер тогда…

-Замолчи, - с трудом выговорил Сузаку, не размыкая тяжелеющих век. Да что там век, всё тело наливалось приятной тяжестью. Наконец-то за последнее время ему хотелось спать по-настоящему, спать без видений, без кошмаров того убийства. Спать спокойно без каких-либо лекарств… Хотя лекарство-то было. Такое шебутное синеглазое лекарство…

-Сузаку? – Джино осторожно склонился к японцу. Уловил его ровное дыхание и опять лёг рядом. Притворно надул губы и тихонько сказал: - Даже признаться не дал!

После чего накинул на него край простыни, положил сверху руку и коснулся губами каштановых завитков. Сузаку безмятежно спал, держа в пальцах его косички и слегка улыбаясь.

* * *

Сузаку очнулся от того, что его легонько поцеловали в губы. Открыл глаза и с минуту соображал, почему ему видится Джино. Тот улыбнулся и сказал:

-Доброе утро! То есть, эмм… - Он кинул взгляд в сторону и поправился: - То есть вечер…

-Вечер? – переспросил Сузаку, всё ещё медленно приходя в себя. Коснулся запястья друга и, уверившись в его реальности, вспомнил произошедшее. Подскочил на кровати и изумлённо уставился на рыцаря. – Джино! Ты!..

Но договорить не смог, потому что тело тоже напомнило ему о том, что между ними было всего пару часов назад. Сузаку тихонько зашипел: потревоженные мышцы ныли и пульсировали. Японец невольно приложил ладонь к больному месту и только тут заметил, что одет. Вопросительно посмотрел на довольного Джино, и тот пояснил:

-Я тебя вытер влажным полотенцем и одел. Правда, простыне конец. Когда у тебя постель меняют?

-Когда попрошу, - ответил Сузаку, чувствуя, как загораются щёки. Хотя, казалось бы, чего смущаться наготы, когда Джино уже полностью завладел его телом.

-Тогда лучше сам отнеси простынь в стирку, а то разоблачат, - хмыкнул британец и подмигнул другу. Или больше чем другу… Сузаку в ответ слабо улыбнулся и сел на кровати. Больно, конечно, но он и не такое терпел. А Джино сказал: - Слушай, я вот озаботился вопросом, когда тебя вытирал… - Он лукаво усмехнулся, когда Сузаку умоляюще глянул на него, и продолжил: - К тебе как заходят? С разрешения? Или свободно? Если второе, то нас могли застукать в самый пикантный момент.

-Когда я прошу не беспокоить, не заходят вообще. – Японец покосился на друга и вздохнул: - Видимо, ты – наглое исключение. Как тебя только впустили?

-Спросишь у Нанналли, - широко улыбнулся Джино и сгрёб Сузаку в охапку. Нахально облапал, запустив руки под рубашку, и прервал протест поцелуем. Когда кислород у обоих парней закончился, они оторвались друг от друга и сделали судорожный вдох. Японец потёр опухающие губы и в отместку куснул Джино в шею. Полюбовался ярким следом и обнял рыцаря за плечи. Тот притянул его к себе и спрятал лицо в его волосах. Выговорил:

-Хватит тебе страданий. Лелуш слишком многое на тебя взвалил…

-Неужели? – от неожиданности его слов Сузаку не сдержал иронии и горечи. Которые поспешил смягчить следующей фразой: - Так было лучше для всех. Мечта Нанналли (и не только) о мире осуществляется. И я должен помогать этому…

-Лучше для всех?! – Джино схватил его за плечи и заглянул ему в лицо. – Может и так, но не для тебя! Ты отказался от всего, чтобы поддержать мир! Ты даже не можешь сказать, что живёшь! Твоё имя и существование преданы земле! И ты говоришь «лучше»?! Если бы я только мог тогда добраться до Лелуша сам!..

-Не надо, - тихо произнёс Сузаку и погладил его по мягким волосам. – Он тоже умер ради этого мира, как я – живу… Главное, что люди будут счастливы…

-Мне важно не их счастье, а твоё! – воскликнул Джино и снова крепко обнял его. Ткнулся лбом в его плечо и горько добавил: - Потому что твоё счастье – и моё тоже…

-Какой эгоист, - немного опешив от таких слов, смог выдавить улыбку Сузаку. Положил подбородок на его лохматую макушку и прошептал: - Может, ещё не поздно обрести это счастье… Раз уж оно само нагло ввалилось в мою комнату, а потом чуть не изнасиловало…

Джино вздрогнул всем телом и ещё сильнее прижал японца к себе. Улыбнулся сквозь слёзы и пробормотал:

-Так нечестно. Я должен был признаться первым.

Сузаку рассмеялся и чмокнул его в висок:

-Ты и так это сделал, набросившись на меня.

Джино навострил уши, чтобы чётче расслышать такие редкие весёлые нотки в его голосе. Они были одной из составляющих его счастья. Похудевшего, кудрявого и такого притягательного. Сузаку же подумал о том, что Джино признался в любви уже тогда, когда зашёл в эту комнату. Нет, даже ещё раньше, когда узнал его в Зеро.

-Сузаку! – Рыцарь потянулся к его губам и почти поцеловал, как тот в последний момент запечатал ему рот рукой и шикнул. Джино лизнул его ладонь, но тоже прислушался. По комнате разлилась птичья трель. Сузаку поспешно вывернулся из его объятий, соскочил с кровати и, на ходу застёгивая рубашку, направился в кабинет. Британец накинул на плечи свой пиджак и прокрался следом. Хозяин комнаты внимательно слушал, что ему с экрана говорит Саёко. Покосился на вышедшего друга и кивнул женщине.

-Хорошо, скоро буду. Спасибо.

Экран погас, а Сузаку проскользнул мимо Джино обратно в спальню.

-Что такое? – спросил рыцарь, жадно наблюдая, как японец скидывает домашнюю одежду и облачается в строгий костюм Зеро. Британца так и подмывало шлёпнуть его по ягодицам, но Сузаку грозно на него глянул, отваживая. Накинул плащ, взял перчатки и ответил:

-Прибыла Китайская делегация, мне надо быть на встрече.

Он надел перчатки и натянул их ткань на запястьях. Поймал насмешливый взгляд Джино и вздохнул, поняв скрытый смысл. Быстро завязал длинные пряди в хвостик на затылке и убрал под в _о_ рот.

-А шлем где? – заинтересовался рыцарь, осматривая комнату.

-Ты думаешь, он на виду будет лежать? – фыркнул Сузаку и нажал на пол в углу за столом. С щелчком открылась небольшая ниша, японец отодвинул в ней ещё одну полку и извлёк из потайного дна пресловутый чёрный шлем. Закрыл обе перегородки и выпрямился.

-Мне с тобой можно? – Джино не хотел так скоро расставаться с вновь обретённым любимым человеком.

-Как Нанналли скажет, - после паузы, в которую передумал отказаться, ответил Сузаку. – Но, по-хорошему, лучше бы нам не появляться вместе.

-Жестоко! – обиделся Джино на равнодушный тон и фразу. Собрался уже выйти из комнаты. Но был схвачен за руку и повёрнут обратно. Сузаку накинул ему на шею его же платок и ловко повязал. Опустил воротник, оглядел и удовлетворённо кивнул. Неожиданно подался вверх-вперёд и поцеловал британца в губы. Джино счастливо ошалел и потянулся было за добавкой, но японец уже надел и закрепил шлем Зеро. Тогда рыцарь обнял его со спины и огладил бёдра.

-Не забывай, что ты – мой, - прошептал он и улыбнулся, почувствовав дрожь тела в его руках. – Мой!

Впереди их ждали бесконечные дни. Дни, наполненные счастьем и тайной.


End file.
